A need exists for running a swell packer to the bottom of a well without the swell packer jamming or stopping midway.
A need exists for running a frac string to the bottom of a well or to a target depth without the frac string catching on the well midway down the borehole.
A need exists for an easy to install end ring for swell packers and frac strings that allows the swell packers and frac strings to be easily positioned at the target depth in a wellbore particularly for oil and natural gas wells.
A need exists for an easy to install end ring for swell packers and frac strings that holds the tubular or sleeve on the swell packer or frac string enabling the swell packer or frac string to slide easily into the well, reducing the possibility of explosions.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.